


Договорённость

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	Договорённость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Кроули поднял бокал с мартини и выжидающе посмотрел через весь бар на лысого мужчину, с утомлённым видом держащего в руке джин-тоник.

— Даже не думай, — заявил Азирафель. — У тебя есть тот, другой.

— В теории, — парировал Кроули. — Прямо сейчас он полностью поглощён ролью отца для малолетних правонарушителей, а это не то чтобы буйство греха.

— Не моя вина, что у тебя проблемы, — Азирафель отпил бренди. — У него уязвимых мест — что дыр в дуршлаге, утопить — раз плюнуть. Бедный мальчик.

— Ему почти пятьдесят, — указал Кроули; Азирафель отмахнулся. — В любом случае я говорил не что у меня проблемы как таковые. Просто я не совсем уверен, почему согласился отдать тебе того, у кого есть власть заставлять людей делать, что он хочет.

— Потому что ты заявил, что с тем, другим, всё уже предрешено. Теперь передумывать бессмысленно, — Азирафель оттолкнул стакан и жестом попросил счёт. — Договорённость есть договорённость.

— Ну да, — Кроули посмотрел на уходящего Азирафеля и снова на Ксавьера — тот глядел на него с любопытством. Кроули как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами. Не его вина, если Ксавьер им заинтересовался, сказал он себе, пока Ксавьер пробирался к столику.

— Можно?

— Конечно, — ответил Кроули. Было бы невежливо не позволить ему по меньшей мере присесть.

Ксавьер с глубокомысленным видом на него посмотрел.

— Почему ты думаешь, что ты демон?

Кроули ругнулся себе под нос. По крайней мере, тот, другой, никогда не задавал подобных вопросов. Он ещё сильнее постарался стать непроницаемым для телепатии — по ощущениям это было как затаить дыхание и загудеть.

— Потому что я и есть демон, — приветливо улыбнулся Кроули.

— Знаешь, что бы ты ни сделал, ещё не поздно это исправить.

— Да ладно, раскаяние? Ты даже не веришь в Бога.

— Я верю, что каждый может стать лучше, чем был.

— А если они не становятся лучше, то только оттого, что не старались, так ведь?

— Я не это имел в виду, — голос Ксавьера выдавал смущение. Кроули до жути желал и дальше гнуть эту линию, но он чувствовал, что, пожалуй, не вправе тянуть случайную встречу. Ему и правда не хотелось, чтобы Леншерр связался с Азирафелем, — со дня на день он вот-вот должен был довольно впечатляюще сорваться и прийти в упадок.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Кроули с Ксавьером. — Людей порой нужно чуть-чуть подтолкнуть, чтобы они начали идти в нужную сторону, верно? — Кроули знаком показал, что ему нужен счёт.

— Не сработает.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Так, просто мысль.

Он задался вопросом, нет ли возможности спровоцировать Ксавьера на то, чтобы тот использовал свои способности каким-нибудь особенно пятнающим душу способом, не позволяя при этом убрать склонность Леншерра к разрушающей жестокости. Всегда ведь оставалась девочка, хотя что-то в ней заставляло Кроули нервничать.

На выходе из бара Кроули чуть не врезался в Азирафеля. Тот недобро на него посмотрел:

— Так ты себе представляешь соблюдение договорённостей?

— Можешь выпить с Леншерром, если хочешь. Не стесняйся в попытках убедить его, что Бог не мёртв.

— Полагаю, надо бы, — сказал Азирафель. — Хотя я никогда не получал особого удовольствия от таких разговоров.

— Можешь ему сказать: о, это была просто людская идея о том, как хорошо провести время. Твой же народ очень расстроился. И даже игра на арфе больше не приносила радости… целых пять или шесть лет, пока все не забыли.

— Пока не забыли, — Азирафель уставился в окно так, будто видел там что-то, отличное от своего отражения в стекле.

— Хочешь ещё выпить? — спросил после паузы Кроули.

— Я уж думал, ты не спросишь.

По взаимной молчаливой договорённости они пошли в бар неподалёку — там Кроули почувствовал, что может прекратить попытки сделать собственную голову непроницаемой для чужих взглядов. Азирафель заказал ещё портвейна. Кроули заказал джин-тоник.

Ему было видно, как Ксавьер пошёл вниз по улице, где его встретили темноволосый мужчина и рыжая девочка — они, похоже, ходили за покупками. Азирафель поднял глаза и проследил за взглядом Кроули. Лучи солнца застряли в волосах девочки, окрашивая их в цвет пламени.

— Знаешь, порой она мне кого-то напоминает, — сказал Азирафель.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — ответил Кроули и постарался не думать о мечах.


End file.
